It is known that vehicle wheels are generally constituted by a metal rim that is provided peripherally with annular folds between which an elastic tire is keyed; the end portions of said tire, known as beads, each abut against a respective fold of said rim.
Tires and the associated rims are currently fitted and removed by using machines, known as tire changing machines, which allow to remove the tire from the corresponding rim in order to perform for example maintenance or replacement of the inner tube and subsequently refit the same tire or a replacement tire on the wheel rim.
For example, tire changing machines of the automatic type are known which are substantially constituted by a frame for supporting means for coupling and rotating a rim on/from which a tire is to be fitted/removed, and by a working assembly that is provided with a working head for fitting and removing the tire.
Such working head is generally provided with a tool for fitting the tire on the rim and with a tool for removing the tire.
The removal tool, in particular, is arranged substantially transversely to the longitudinal axis of the working head and is provided with a curved end part that is directed toward the wheel to be removed during intervention.
The end part of said tool must be placed in abutment against a side of the tire and pressed against it so as to move the bead of the tire away from the corresponding fold, so as to allow said tool to engage the flap of the tire and move it away from the corresponding rim.
The removal tool is generally supported by the working head so that it can oscillate, about an axis that is fixed with respect to said head, between a configuration for pushing the side of the tire and engaging the corresponding bead and at least one configuration for moving the tire away from the corresponding rim.
These tire changing machines are not free from drawbacks, including the fact that if the tire bead is not gripped in an optimum manner, the removal tool can remain jammed between the tire and the rim, requiring manual intervention of the operator, who has to force the tire with one or more levers in order to release the tool.
Moreover, said machines have limitations that penalize their operating flexibility.